vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
121703-thanks-for-the-cowboy-hat-design
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- Ooohhh I like! Thank you :) | |} ---- ---- you're welcome. And it dyes nicely too(but not dyed in the SS up there though :P ) 2 dye channels, the main hat, and the hat band. This is dyed Rusty Freebot and Ultramarine: Yes Kory Vul, it nerfed my hair :( | |} ---- ---- I like the way it looks with that costume. I was thinking of changing out my beret for the cowboy hat. Now I think I will. Ok, that sucks about the hair. I like my curly mop :( | |} ---- ---- It doesn't work on draken either, supposedly. Also, why do y'all nerf hair when it's on?? D: | |} ---- ---- Renown Vendor(which is now added to your house too :D) | |} ---- ---- Screens from http://www.readycheck.org/en/forum/wildstar/news/mega-overview-content-drop-4/ Seems to work on all Exiles Only works on Cassians | |} ---- ---- Silly goose, Cowboy hats are for rednecks. | |} ---- >_> <_< *tries to come up with a response that isn't just frustration* | |} ---- Understandable, just got confirmation that this will be fixed in a patch within the coming weeks. | |} ---- Looks like you'll have to play your Exiles more! :D | |} ---- You just avoided a HUGE riot that was incomming on your shoulders :lol: ! | |} ---- Good to hear! ;) | |} ---- Thanks and I know your the messenger. But, I have known for around 2 months that this was broken. Why was it even put into the drop when your people should have know for even longer? You need to pass the message that intentionally pushing bad code is not a good idea. BTW it's called a gamblers hat | |} ---- I don't think it's a matter of pushing bad code. I think it's more like the art team didn't have the time to make the model fit on the Chua ears or the Draken horns so that it looks nice and not awkward. So what happened is that they pushed it to later because it would require much more time. I think it's more of a decision to only publish it when it looks right instead of pushing it now with it looking bad and fixing it later. | |} ---- While I would like you to be correct, they have had months to correct their art issue. They also have knowingly pushed bad code more than once. I know the people pushing it out the door are often not the same as the ones trying to make it work. However I also know that Software, in particular gaming software has been just about the only place where selling a broken product has become not only accepted, but the norm. Unfortunately for those who are, or have been getting away with being sloppy, those days are coming to a close. More and more I have seen people just dropping a game because of a bad release, too many needed patches etc. This game in fact is paying for this very thing, some at Carbine with their jobs. Hopefully the publishers who often are the real cause of these problems will realize that their days could be numbered with more self publishing happening. /rant off | |} ---- On this particular topic, when I said "I don't think it's a matter of..." I really meant "I'm 99% sure...". Now... please be so nice as to read it again, and then look at the picture of the hat, then look at the Chua, then look at the hat again, then look at the Chua again... 10 more times if needed... I'd say you're pretty lucky that they're even considering putting the effort to release it later : many companies wouldn't have, trust me on this. It is NOT bad code, it is extremely difficult mesh placement, it is extremely difficult art decisions. In many games there are stuff that plain CAN'T be worn AT ALL by certain species. Period... | |} ---- No it does not, at least not on any hairstyles I've tried it out on! And it takes dye REALLY well! | |} ---- For my Cassian, I have the pony tail hairstyle, but it nerfs my hair :( Guess it's just the pony tail hair style it does that to. | |} ---- Well any hairdo that would clip badly has to be replaced by a short hair style. Helmets remove the hair completely, most hats replace big or obstrusive hairdos by a shorter version, only goggles, circlets and stuff like that do keep the original hairdo. It's like that in most videogames. | |} ---- Actually Shoogli is quite correct. We have certain dates where we "lock" the build and if something isn't done by that date, it has to wait. So something like this which takes our artists a while to fix because of its difficulty, now has to wait until one of our smaller patches to be fixed. We have to take that time to test out our fix to ensure we don't break something else to just rush a fix in. Sorry about the delay, but this is how development works. | |} ---- ---- ---- Wow, haven't we turned into a white knight... I am an artist I looked at the picture, and I know that it can be done. Lack of skill maybe? Lack of funding most likely. Maybe they should stop making one object and then try to stretch it to fit each race. | |} ---- That's not what whiteknighting is. Whiteknighting is when a male defends a female online regardless of her position to get her favor. http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/white-knight | |} ---- ---- ---- It's a video game, one not based on a major engine. | |} ---- Careful what you ask for. They may just decide to remove ears all together with hats on and that is the LAST thing I want happening. @.@ | |} ---- This. I really dislike that my hair gets hidden in the raiden outfit, at least let my pony tail stick out. Ears need to poke out from helms and hats. | |} ---- BE SILENT LEST THEY MUTILATE YOUR HEAD LIKE THEY'VE MUTILATED YOUR TAIL. OR THEY MIGHT EVEN MAKE THEM FLOAT AWAY FROM YOUR HEAD COMPLETELY | |} ---- ---- Well, ok, in database there are objects with properties, which describe object behavior. When item designer creates brand new shiny helm made out of titanium is it really big problem add a property like "through tough surface of this head gear can't go even laser beam, (not speaking about soft furry cat-like ears of space bunny)." Also, I saw couple head gears which perfectly hide ears, that means there is such property of game objects which you put on your head. So I call it minor bug. | |} ---- ---- Someone missed the memo ? Instead of calling me names, perhaps read what the devs have to say about it : | |} ---- ---- Thanks for keeping it on topic Feyline! If you guys could move your complaining about graphics fixes to the Bug Report forums, that'd be great. This thread is about thanking the developers for an in game graphic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nice..... | |} ----